


A Day

by AnssiIndustrial



Series: Disorder [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crylo Ren, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Language, Multi, Pining, Teacher!Hux, Teacher-Student Relationship, pre-Kylux, snap out of it Kylo, student!kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Kylo is trying to sort himself out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still unbeta'd.  
> Enjoy!

Kylo felt…

Well.

He didn’t know how he felt anymore.

His artistic muse left him some weeks ago and it frustrated him to no end, not being able to express his inner turmoil.  
And the previous day was a complete disaster as well.

First, he slept in and was almost late for the school bus and of course the breakfast was already over when he ran downstairs in panic, so he had to endure the boring, morning lessons hungry.  
Then he had to ask (politely! He usually didn’t do the „polite thing”) Rey to share her lunch with him.

That smug look on her face was enough to make him want to pour water all over her face. 

Also, Dopheld Mitaka, that scrawny, loud-mouthed boy commented on Kylo’s _sour faced look_ while they were dining back at the Dorm after school.  
He even dared to suggest Kylo lightened up, because his _unapproachable vibe_ prevented him from finding a cute girl and chill (his words).

Then…  
Ren snapped.

It wasn’t that difficult on a day to day basis, not really, but that girl comment opened a whole other box of issues, that Kylo in fact did not want to touch with a ten feet pole.  
He was insecure enough about other things, no need to worry about his lack of romantic interest in fairer sex.

Now men… that was completely different. Especially that one… **_no_**.  
_Don’t think about him. It’s useless._

Anyway, Ren lost control and punched the kid.

It all went downhill with a speed of light.

Mitaka actually managed to fight back and soon they were rolling on the floor, hitting each other.

And then, just his rotten luck, Hux (the only person, whose opinion mattered to him) was breaking the fight and screaming at them.

Ok.

Not really. He never did that.

But he still seemed extremely annoyed and disappointed while he was scolding them.  
And then he forbade them to adress him as „General”, the pet name that Ren himself invented…  
…it hurt.

It actually made Kylo regret his violent behaviour. All the fight has left him and he felt… numb.

So he did what he did best – hid behind a mask of indifference. 

Kylo left the scene as soon as the redhead dismissed them, trying very hard not to cry in frustration and shame. At least not before he slammed the door of his room.

For once, he was grateful for having it all to himself. No nosy roommate wanting to socialize, no other person to witness his tantrums.

Kylo moped around all evening, forcing himself not to destroy anything.

 

The next day wasn’t much better.

He waited for most of the students to leave the Dorm in the morning, predicting (and he was correct) that Hux would most likely mention either the fight or the punishment for it again, as soon as he would see him and Mitaka.

Kylo couldn’t even make himself look at the guardian, not to mention acknowledging his presence, so he left in a hurry.

He spent the time at school doodling absentmindedly in his notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

-Yo, loser! You coming downtown with us? Oh wait, you can’t…

Kylo rolled his eyes when Unamo laughed and glued herself to his side, hugging his waist.  
They weren’t friends, not exactly, but she was much more tolerable than most and pretty fun to be around. Also, she was so laid back, that she never judged him. At least not aloud.

-Why am I not surprised that you know about it already? Fucking know-it-all.

She punched him jokingly.

-We overheard Mitaka bitching about it to his friends – said someone from behind.

Of course. Wherever Unamo went, Thanisson followed.

Kylo turned around, Unamo still pressed close to his side.

Thanisson was as tall as Ren, but much lankier than him. He also wasn’t a very pleasant person.  
Still, it was fun to tease them about their not-really-relationship, even if just to see them deny it while blushing furiously.

-Right... – Kylo gritted his teeth.

_Fucking Mitaka, that son of a…_

-A pity, really – Unamo interrupted his murderous train of thought. – Well, we’ve got to go, we’re going to see some local punk bands. If they suck, I happen to have an egg or two from the Dorm’s kitchen… - she smiled mischievously. – So, I guess I’ll see you later then.

Ren nodded.

She kissed his cheek and ran in the opposite direction, holding Thanisson’s hand.

Kylo got on the bus and thought about having to see Hux.  
He could probably go to Kanata instead, but he disliked her. _Very. Much._ It was unnerving to be stared at by her.

The boy smacked his forehead against the window, ignoring curious looks from a guy sitting next to him.

_Fucking hell._

The drive to Millenium Falcon was way too short. Kylo dragged his feet as slowly as possible and got more and more nervous.  
He pushed the entrance door open and looked around. Fortunately, Hux was nowhere to be seen, probably waiting in his office.

The halls were busy, but for once nobody paid him any attention and suddenly, he found himself vis-a-vis Hux’s door.

Kylo gulped frantically, fighting the urge to flee and knocked.

-Come in!

The muffled response was immediate.

He hesitated for a moment too long and the door opened, revealing a tired looking Hux.

-Oh, it’s you –the exhausted expression vanished from his face at once, being replaced with a neutral look.

Kylo hunched his back and looked down dejectedly at the man’s shoes. Hux has never before been this cold towards him. Kylo wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do or say, so he stayed silent, waiting.

Hux stared at him, frowning.

-Allright. You can go now – the blandness in his voice made Ren cringe.

-Yes sir – the words tasted like ashes on his tongue.

-Good afternoon to you, Mr. Solo.

Ren looked up at that, shocked and hurt but Hux already slammed the door shut. No-one called him Solo here (unless they wanted to get punched), not even the guardians.

_**He hated that name.** _

_**And Hux knew it.** _

_**Fuck him!** _

Kylo let out a shuddering breath and went to his room but if anyone would later ask him about his evening, he wouldn’t be able to recall anything that he did.

It was as if his mind left his body, trying to protect his fragile heart. He did everything on autopilot.

At least till he snapped (again) out of his reverie well after midnight, while laying in bed.

 

The dam broke completely and all the bottled up anger, and the hurt, and confusion, the uncertainty and longing made him sob pitifully. 

He trembled violently, put on his shoes and left the room, not caring about his, no doubt, red face.  
Tears blurred his vision, but he knew the way.

There was one place he had to go to.  
Immediately.


End file.
